


Honeypot

by Melifair



Category: Captain America, MCU
Genre: F/M, Funny, Smut lite, Steve is Awkward, VERY belated in posting, and Darcy loves him no matter what, but not too light, even during sex, ridiculous euphemisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: This was written for the April Fools Day Smut Challenge on tumblr and I'm just now getting around to posting it here lolEnjoy nonetheless!





	Honeypot

"Ow!" Steve exclaimed when Darcy smacked up up the side of his head.

He looked down at her, his arousal halted a bit by confusion, though neither feeling overwhelmed the other. It was an odd duality that left him only able to stare at her with an expression of questioning incredulity. 

She was giving him an equally disbelieving look before she asked, "did you seriously just refer to my lady bits as a honey pot?" 

"Uh..." 

He could feel his skin turning red, and his ears burn with embarrassment. He in fact did exactly just that. It happened in the heat of the moment as he was two fingers deep in the heat of her. The rational part of his brain was a bit overwrought by warmth and wet and the thought of it wrapped around his cock and it just sort of, came out. 

"Why?" She asked with a huff of a laugh. 

"I don't know? It seemed less...crude?" 

"Seriously?!" 

He offered shrug and a sheepish grin.

"Steve," she placed her hands on his cheeks to keep his focus on her as she looked at him intently, "I have heard you say a metric fuck ton of very crude things, and all of a sudden you are coming up with poetic names for my pussy?" 

"I'm not good at this, Darcy, you know that," he tried to rationalize. 

"Oh, no you don't," she shifted and he was suddenly very aware that his fingers were still inside her, especially when her inner muscles flexed, and he was also suddenly unable to debate the issue. 

"You are perfectly skilled, big guy."

That stoked his ego a bit and he quirked a grin at her. 

She pulled him in closer for a kiss, meeting his lips with a soft pressure, before parting her own in invitation of which he naturally accepted. He then sucked teasingly and briefly at her plump bottom lip, earning a pleased sigh that turned into a more wanton moan when his mouth slotted perfectly in place against hers and his tongue curved alongside hers. She loved when he did that.

It stoked her excitement, and she gave just as good as she got. 

When they parted for breath, he leaned his forehead against hers, relaxing into her touch as she massaged her fingers through his hair. 

"Sorry I smacked you."

He gave a low chuckle, "I'm sorry for being an awkward idiot."

"I admittedly find it endearing." 

He smiled and curled his fingers within her, earning a gasp and surprised smile. 

"Good."

"Uh huh, less talking, more honey pot."


End file.
